Coincidence? I Think Not
by Pika Pika Rika
Summary: Summary: Ash, Brock and May are older and meet up with Misty and her new friend “Pika Pika Rika” at Lara Larame’s Ranch. Ash, Brock, May, Misty and Rika travel to Pallet town together to see Ash’s mother. They meet Professor Oak, Tracy and Gary
1. That Beautiful Red Head

Story-line:

Ash, Brock & May are traveling together, Max is 11 so he's traveling with his own group of friends somewhere in the Hoenn region. Misty has met Rika and they are visiting Rika's cousin Lara Larame. May is dragging Ash and Brock to Lara's ranch so she can buy a Ponyta for her birthday. Ash, Brock and Misty met each other at the ranch and Misty meets May and Ash, Brock and May meet Rika. Tracy is working for Professor Oak, Ash, Brock and May are on their way to go back to Pallet Town to visit Ash's mother. They invite Misty, Rika and Lara along. Lara says No, she needs to look after the Ranch so Ash, Brock, May, Misty and Rika go to Pallet town where they meet up with Tracy, Professor Oak, Ash's mother and Gary, who develops a crush on Rika but won't say. He challenges her and her Pika Trio to a Pokémon battle. Rika is famous for her strong, cute and sometimes-crime-fighting Pika Trio. There's Pika (Pikachu), Chibi Pika (Pichu) and Chibi Chibi Pika (Raichu). She also breeds and raises a select amount of Rapidash, in Lara's Ranch. Rika looses because her Rapidash is injured in a fight with Team Rocket in the middle of the match and she is up to her third Pokémon. More later-I'm only human! :p

Summary:

Ash, Brock and May are older and meet up with Misty and her new friend "Pika Pika Rika" at Lara Larame's Ranch. Ash, Brock, May, Misty and Rika travel to Pallet town together to see Ash's mother. They meet Professor Oak, Tracy and Gary there and a whole new Adventure Begins. Full summary inside. Pairings: Ash/Misty & one-sided Gary/OC (Rika). Rating just to be safe for later chapters!

Note: " "– means people talking, ' '– means people's thoughts in their heads.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (Sadly) so don't sue me! (Pretty Please?)

Claimer: I own (Well I am) Pika Pika Rika, "The Pika Trio", Pika, Chibi Pika & Chibi Chibi Pika. Want to use her as a random in your fic? Ask my permission first. Terms and Conditions apply...nah, just jokes :D all ya have to do it put a disclaimer for her and a copyright for me.

-Chapter One: That Beautiful Red Head-

"Ash!" came a girl's stern voice. "Hurry up!"

"Pika pikachu!" the small yellow mouse encouraged the tall, black-haired boy.

"Can't we stop for a while, I'm so hungry!" came a distant voice a few meters back.

"No! We have to get to the Larame Ranch tomorrow!" whined the girl with the mousy-brown hair.

"Come on Ash, it is her birthday present" said Brock, an old time friend, walking back to drag Ash along the dusty Road. May ran back to them with Ash's faithful Pokémon pet, Pikachu, following hot in pursuit.

"Please, please hurry up! You can rest at the Ranch and, you can ride my new Ponyta all the way to Pallet Town!" she said pushing Ash from behind.

"Man Ash, you loved walking everywhere when you were ten, what happened?" said Brock, struggling with the teenage boy's weight.

"I got lazy" he replied making an effort to walk a little faster than he had been.

"Pika!" said his red-cheeked friend. Pikachu jumped up onto his master's backpack and rested while smiling.

"Well, at least one of us can rest" he said with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Hey look!" said May all of a sudden. "What's that?!" she said pointing in the distance.

"It looks to me like wild herd of Ponyta" said Brock. "There are a few out here" May's blue eyes went all dreamy.

"Oh I can't wait to get one! I love my parents! A Ponyta for my sixteenth birthday, I almost died when they told me!" she said finding a new found strength. She pushed Ash onwards while ranting on about her new Ponyta.

"You should consider yourself lucky; I didn't get much for my sixteenth birthday, or my seventeenth." Said Brock smiling.

"I am so lucky!" she said.

"Well, are you going to name it, or just call it Ponyta?" said Ash, who had decided to walk faster in order to keep May off his back.

"Probably just Ponyta, I like that name" May's eyes went all sparkly.

"Oh god, I'm encouraging her" said Ash hitting himself in the face. The long-term group walked on listening to May jabber on. Ash Ketchum was now sixteen, tall and a well known Pokémon Master. Though he wasn't the best, he was pretty satisfied with what he had accomplished in six years. His mother and Professor Oak certainly were proud of him. Even Gary was in alliance with him. Gary had grown up, was also sixteen and was ranked in the same group as Ash. The two never battled anymore, unless by chance in a tournament they had to face off with one another. As Ash walked on remembering his mother back in Pallet Town his mind wondered back to Cerulean City, where his lost friend lived. Misty had left about five years ago. He had since lost contact with her, but he thought about her often, what she was like now, what she was doing. Come to think of it, he still hadn't paid her back for her bike. He laughed as he remembered the good times they had shared.

"Okay let's set up camp over there, under that tree, it's nearly dark" Said Brock.

"Wow, wasn't that sunset beautiful?" said May

"It sure was" said Ash, still thinking of that beautiful red head he had once known. "Good night guys..."

"Chu..."

'I wonder where Ash is right now.' Her thoughts floated out the window into the night and were heard by only the Moon and Stars. 'That's funny; I wonder why I suddenly thought of him like that, out of the blue...'

"Misty, the showers free" came a voice from beyond the open door.

"Okay, thanks Rika!" she yelled back. Her green eyes navigated their way through the hall and into the bathroom. The frosted glass by the bathtub was colored red and orange, in places, from the Ponyta outside. She turned on the fan and the shower and dumped her pajamas on the floor. Next to her sleepwear went her t-shirt which she pulled up and over her head. Her dark-denim jeans fell to the floor and were left in a semi-steamy bathroom for half an hour. After a good shower Misty returned to the bedroom she had been in. Walking up the stairs, the light told her that Rika was in bed reading. She walked in and threw her clothes in drawer. As neat and tidy as she usually was, she figured you were only a teenager once.

"Hey, would you like to go riding tomorrow?" said her friend with her nose in a romance novel.

"Haven't we already ridden the Ponyta twice? Will Lara let us? She did say they were getting trained tomorrow." She said, pulling back the sheets of the bed opposite Rika's.

"Who said anything about riding Ponyta, we're going on Rapidash."

"No way!" she said slightly excited.

"Yep, they can go much faster! We'll take a picnic lunch." She said marking her page and placing the book on the bedside cabinet.

"Rai!" a Raichu's head popped up from behind the bottom of the bed.

"Sorry Chibi Chibi Pika...there won't be enough room for you, or the others" she said laughing, as two more hopefuls joined their fellow member of the Pikachu evolutionary stages. Misty smiled as Chibi Pika climbed into her lap and rubbed against her hands, as if she was a cat. The Pichu did a small dance for her after she had finished giving it a cuddle.

"Okay, bedtime, we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow." said Rika turning out the lamp.

"We sure do" murmured Misty as the light went out.

"We have to be back by Mid-afternoon, I have to help Lara with a Ponyta she's sold. It's being picked up at about 2 o'clock."

"Okay" Misty rolled over in her bed. Under her blankets she was secretly thinking about him. She hadn't seen him in five years; maybe she should visit his mother, or Professor Oak, and find out where he was. Rika could meet Ash and Brock; it'd be just like old times. She sighed. Rika sure was livewire. They had met two years ago when she was fourteen and working as the Gym Leader back home. Rika was such a good friend and she had decided to travel with her, after teaching her eldest sister to battle properly. Rika Larame, better known as "Pika Pika Rika" was Lara's cousin, their father's being brothers. Rika's Pikachu, was the first Pokémon she had received when she set out to train Pokémon. Pika was her name, and she was the first addition to the Pika Trio. A super cute trio consisting of A Pikachu, a Pichu and a Raichu, they were well known for their strength and power. The Pichu, Chibi Pika, was the super-cute baby who packed a mean lightning punch. The Pikachu, Pika, was the: "Go-Girl!" type who loved to used her Iron-Tail technique. Last but not least came the slightly chubby-cheeked Raichu, Chibi Chibi Pika, the only Raichu for miles that could use the fast agility techniques that Pikachu's could. All together they made one awesome team. But Rika wouldn't be complete without her Rapidash. She had ridden it since she was small child. She lived and grew up in the city, but visited the Larame Ranch every summer. When she was Ten, she could take Rapidash with her in her Poké Ball.

But what would happen was still unknown to the sleeping beauty that was thought of in the mind of her prince charming.

* * *

So what do you think for my first fic? Review, pretty please 

Pi...Pikachu!


	2. Mission Impossible

Well, after a while, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! After getting a good ass kicking from you all, I have finally updated!!!!

I don't own Pokemon, at all....and if i did, i wouldn't be here.

Thankyou to all my reviewers ::Big Smile:: I didn't expect to get so far in chapter one!

Jackie Danielle: Takes a bow Thank you! The Pika Trio is happy to see their first Reviewer ever!

Kittens Have Claws: Wow, and you're so enthusiastic too!! YAY!!!

Rikatabithastarr: No, this isn't an Ash/May fic, it'll be Ash/Misty-they belong together! And I don't really have a thing for Gary; it just came into my head, so I guess this story is Rika/Gary pairing anyway! Peace

Chibi Chi Chi: I prefer Ash/Misty too Even though I like May, she isn't a good pairing for Ash, is she?

Yami no Marik: Hey I've seen you before!!! And I love the Pikachu family, they're so cute!!!! Rock on.

happyham: Lol, nah i still live in a house!!! And i hope i did well too.....OO;;

Crest of Water: Lol, this update is thanks to you! You gave me the erm, "encouragement" to do it!! Go you! And the only change int he characters is their age.Everyone is about 5 years older. Ash, Misty, May, Rika, Lara and Gary are 16, Brock and Team Rocket are 17 and Max is 11, but we don't see him yet.

On with the Story! Allons-y, mes amis!

* * *

-Chapter Two: Mission Impossible-  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt! Ash looked up. He was lying on his stomach, half out his sleeping bag.  
"What the hell...who put that there?" he mumbled.  
"Ash, wak-ie wak-ieeeeee, it's time to get up and lee-ave....so we can get to Lara's Ra-anch, and collect May's Ponyta-aa" came a soft sing song voice. Ash waved his arm around in the air, looking for a target.  
"Shut up May, I'm trying to sleep!" he said trying to snuggle back into his sleeping bag.  
"Ash it's midday!!!!!" she whined.  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled jumping up in a pair of crumpled jeans and a wrinkled black t-shirt. Brock was sitting around a small campfire which had a pot of something cooking overtop. Pikachu and a few of the other's Pokémon were seated around him. May was straightening herself from bending over to talk to Ash. In her hands was an alarm clock that was now ticking happily away.  
"May, that wasn't funny" he said, rubbing his head and taking a seat next to Brock and grabbing a bowl. He held it out and Brock poured something unrecognizable into it. He didn't complain, it tasted good anyway.  
"Okay, so we're all packed and ready to go!" said May brightly as she threw Ash's backpack at him. "Torchick, return!" she said as Torchick bounced back into its Poké Ball. Brock managed to pack up in a flash and now Ash sat on the log with a bag in his face, and no food. He stood up and put on his bag, with Pikachu sitting on his head.  
"So how far are we away from the Larame Ranch?" he said yawning a bit as they slowly made their way onto the Road.  
"About an Hour and a Half's walk, if we go at a reasonable pace with no stops" said Brock with his nose buried in his map. May danced on ahead of the two boys. Pikachu jumped off Ash's head and went to dance with her.  
"I'm getinnnnnnnnnnng aaaa Ponyyyyyyyy-taaaa!" she sang as the boys stared at her, huge sweat drops on their heads.  
"She's gone crazy overnight" said Ash  
"Yep. She's definitely lost it"  
"Oh well, let's be happy for her and get there as soon as possible" said Ash starting to catch up with the dancing Pikachu and girl. Brock followed suit and after a slow, half an hour of May's singing and dancing, they could see the Ranch in the Distance. Fire coloured specks were moving around and May began to get more excited. She raced off with the Boys in pursuit. After ten minutes of running she stopped and walked slower.  
"May we still have a while until we actually get there you know..."  
"Yeah, did you really think we'd be able to run there?!?" said Ash panting.  
"It was worth a try" she said disappointed. The boys laughed and Ash found Pikachu covering his messy hair as he usually did. He never wore caps anymore; they seemed too childish for him now. He was respected Pokémon Master and he was sixteen. Six years it had taken him, and he still wasn't the best out there. Well, neither was Gary, but he had a friendship with Gary now. It seemed pointless to be his rival, now that they shared a main rival. The third boy in their group of ranks. Xavier Dicen. He, Gary and Ash were all the three best Masters after the World Champion, Jack Kean, a thirty-year-old who had been training Pokémon since an early age with his father. At ten, he was actually pretty good and had strong Pokémon. He had become World Champion, The Greatest Pokémon Master in the World when he was twenty-three. Also in this group was another person, a girl whose name Ash didn't recall. He only remembered her Pikachu, Pichu, Raichu and Rapidash. He shrugged off the thought and continued on walking between his silent friends. Brock had busied himself in the map and May was smiling brilliantly. They continued on in this way for sometime. As they neared the Ranch, two bursts of Flames streaked past the slow group.  
"Wow! What was that?!" said May, totally confused. "That wasn't Ponyta!"  
"That was two Rapidashes and their riders" said Brock. "Ay, Ash?" he said looking at the boy.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Rapidash, Ponyta's evolution" Ash was sure he didn't see what he had just seen. That first Rapidash had the girl that was ranked next to him riding it. He recognized her. But more importantly was who he saw riding the second Rapidash. There was no way it could be……Misty? Nah. His mind was only playing tricks on him. He only saw a blur. The red was just the fire from the Rapidash's mane.  
"Look! The Larame Ranch! We're here!" May ran off with her arms in the air, as if she was flying. In no time at all Ash, Brock and May were standing at the Ranch gates. A Wooden sign over the gate read "Larame Ranch".  
"Well at least we know we're in the right place" said Brock, finally putting his map away. The group made its way down the road to the House. The Ranch was huge, it had grown a lot since Ash and Brock had been here last. That was a long time ago, when Lara had been injured and couldn't ride her Ponyta in the Pokémon Race. Ash, after getting her Ponyta to trust him, had ridden it instead. Ash and Lara's Ponyta were in second place behind a boy (who Ash couldn't remember) and his Dodrio. In the last leg of the race, Ponyta had evolved in Rapidash and Ash and Rapidash had wont he race. It turned out that the boy with the Dodrio had striked a bargain with Team Rocket, and they had injured Lara. Ash remembered the race with a smile. As they walked up the long driveway they saw herds of Taurus grazing in the fields and paddocks. Soon the Taurus were replaced with Ponyta. They all lifted their heads to view the newcomers, and then returned to grazing. It was obvious that they didn't feel threatened in anyway. "Wow, these Ponyta are trained very well, they don't mind people at all" Brock said, impressed with the Ponyta's attitudes. "They're so well-mannered"  
"Yeah, but it also depends if they burn people or not. They're behind fences; they'll be used to people coming all the time. Besides Lara is a great trainer, so naturally, what else would you expect from her Ponyta?" Said May, surprising Ash and Brock.  
"You've really studied your Ponyta, haven't you May?" Said Ash laughing  
"Yep, gotta know how to train and treat them, if you're gonna add one to your collection, and maybe evolve it"  
"Pi, pikachu!" The small yellow mouse pointed its tail towards the end of the drive. Five figures stood waiting for them.  
"Hey!" Yelled a girl who looked the same age as Ash and May.  
"Lara! Long time no see!" Yelled Ash. The two groups met in front of the house in the driveway. Lara and another girl were accompanied by a small boy and two men. One was Lara's father, which was obvious.  
"This is my Uncle, my younger cousin who we Sparky and his older sister, Rika" she said introducing them all. "I'm sure you remember my dad."  
"Well I'm trying…"said Brock. The group laughed.  
"So you're May?" Said Lara turning to the girl who was standing off to the side.  
"Yep, that's me" she said smiling brightly.  
"Okay, so your Ponyta is out back, she's all ready to go, you'll just have to sign some papers, you know all that stuff that keeps it legal. Rika will take you 'round" she said, gesturing towards her cousin.  
"Right May, let's go get your Ponyta" said Rika.  
"Ash, Brock, you can come inside the house with us if you want, the Ponyta needs to only be with four people at the most to start with, it's all part of the process of getting the Pokémon used to a new trainer."  
"Sure, we'll go with you" said Brock following her in.  
"Have fun May, we'll see you soon"  
"Okay!" She turned to Rika "Let's go"  
"Mm hm. Just this way, watch your step" she said as the two girls made their way down some wooden steps. May was amazed when she saw the full backyard of the Ranch. The back of Lara's house was fenced off and had a gate on the side leading to brick paths that winded their way this way and that. There were two big barns right at the boundary of the Ranch for keeping the Ponyta when it rained. Waiting in one of these barns was May's Ponyta. As they neared the Barns, May recognized something else.  
"Hey, those are Rapidash! We saw two not long before we got here" she said looking at them and not where she was going.  
"Yeah, that was me and my fri-WATCH OUT!" Yelled the girl as May walked smack into the Barn door. She laughed.  
"He he, that happens all the time…don't worry" said May rubbing her forehead.  
"Are you okay?" Said Rika as she opened the door.  
"Sure, I'm fine, just a little dizzy…"  
"Ha…that happens to me too, don't worry, your not alone."  
"She's not lying either" came a new voice. May looked up to see a new girl standing in the same sort of outfit Rika was. "Hi, I'm Misty. You must be May, the girl who has comet o collect her Ponyta, right?"  
"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you Misty" said May. 'Misty, that name rings a bell, but I couldn't remember where its from. I probably just saw someone on TV called Misty. Oh well'  
"Misty's my best friend, she's been helping train your Ponyta. Getting it used to other people, you know" said Rika. "We were the ones you saw riding the Rapidash before you got here."  
"Oh, that was you? Do the Ponyta just evolve all the time?"  
"Oh hell no! The Ponyta don't evolve until they have a unique trainer, or if they want to. Lara's Ponyta evolved some time ago, in a race, you know the whole story, ay Misty?"  
"I sure do!" Came Misty's voice. May had been concentrating on Rika, she hadn't noticed Misty slide off to the back. Rika walked down a row of stalls. Right at the end was an open stall door and Rika gestured for May to go inside. Standing in the stall was her new Ponyta.  
"Oh wow, she's beautiful!' exclaimed May.  
"The best of her group – she's Lara's Rapidash's daughter."  
"I'm so lucky" said May patting her new Pokémon.  
"That's what they all say" smiled Misty.  
"So this race, is it held every year?"  
"Course it is!"  
"So what's' the story?' said May as the three girls walked out of the stall, heading for the house so May could sign papers.  
"One year, Lara couldn't race because a competitor had made a deal with…what's their name Misty?"  
"Team Rocket. They did something to tthe Taurus and when Lara tried to calm them down she broke her arm."  
"Oh that's terrible"  
"Yeah, so then Lara got one of my old friends to ride for her. On the home stretch this amazing thing happened." Said Misty, recalling the events exactly. "Lara's Ponyta evolved, with Ash riding it!"  
"Wow that's so ama- wait! Did you say ASH?!?!"  
"Yeah, why?" May stared in disbelief.  
"Do you mean Ash Ketchum?" It was Misty's turn to stare in disbelief.  
"Y-yeah I do, do you know him?"  
'He's here with me and Brock!"  
"Ash and Brock?!" Misty couldn't believe it. She was going to see Ash again; all she had to do was find him. And Brock too, she hadn't sent hem in ages. Her heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Ash again.  
"They're in the house, this is such a strange coincidence."  
"Ash….Ash. I know him."  
"You too?" May couldn't believe it.  
"Yeah, well we can all go see him and this other guy, because you need to sign papers." They locked up the barn and Rika ended up having to push Misty back to the house because she'd gone to la-la-land. 'Hel-lo, earth to Mis-ty!! Wake up!!!"  
'I'm alive…." She mumbled. Once inside May yelled out to Ash and Brock and Ash's head appeared around the door frame nearest to them.  
"May keep your voice down,-" he said catching sight of two unknown figures. Well, he knew them both actually. Before Pikachu knew it, he'd fallen off his master's head and was sitting, no lying, no…in some sort of position on his head on the ground. His back feet flopped over his eyes and yellow blurred his vision. Lara, Brock and more people came running out of the room as they heard two screams. Ash and Misty had Seen. Screamed. And knocked each other over. After what seemed like forever of Ash and Misty refusing to let the other one go and stop screaming their heads off with joy, the were all seated around Lara's dining table.  
"So let me get this straight, we're all connected somehow, through one another."  
"Mainly Ash…" came a few mumbles. Ash grinned.  
"See, I AM popular!!!"  
"Whatever Ash" Brock patted him on the back sympathetically, sarcastically, but sympathetically.  
"Okay, so let's start with Ash. He knows Brock and Misty, and May. Misty knows Rika, who's my cousin and then I know Ash and Ash knows Rika."  
"Yep, it's not that complicated when you really think about it." Said Ash still grinning.  
"I suppose not. So what are you going to do now guys?" Said Misty, hoping that they'd stay for a little while longer.  
"Well, actually, we were going back to Pallet Town, it's about time Ash visited his mother again." Said Brock, glaring at him.  
"What are you doing Misty?" Said May "Because you could come with us! You'll know everyone but me, right?"  
"I suppose, what do you think Rika?" She stood up.  
"I say let's go! I've never been to Pallet Town before! Wohoo! Road Trip!" Ash slided over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Trust me, you're not missing anything"  
"We'll still go with you guys, right Misty?"  
"Sure!" Misty's luck was getting better and better. As was Ash's.  
The next day they all made their final plans; Ash, Brock and May (and now, also Misty and Rika) had two weeks to get to Pallet Town, which, depending on Ash's pace, would either be just enough time or more than enough time to get there before Ash's Mother's birthday. Thanks to Brock, he'd already brought her present and had sent it to Pallet Town wrapped (thanks to May and her extensive talent with wrapping paper, scissors and sellotape) with the Pigeot delivery service. Professor Oak had informed them that it had arrived safe and sound. Now all he had to do was get there. Queue Mission Impossible theme music. 

-Chapter Three: The Pika Pika Trio-


	3. The Pika Pika Trio

-Chapter Three: The Pika Pika Trio-

Yay! I'm back…again. And now, to the reviewer responses! Doing this make me feel even more special. :D I love you all so much you get a present! Pikachu alarm clocks for everyone! Yayness!

Vulpix4Life: It seems May is Pokemon's eqivilant to Tea/Anzu from Yu-Gi-Oh!...nobody likes her...oh well. :D MistyxAsh all the way!

Story time!

"Rika! Rika! Ri-" Misty stopped in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Packing"

"Packing? Doesn't look like packing to me!" Rika sat on the floor in what was their bedroom between the two beds. Just about everything she owned was strewn everywhere around her. "This room's a total mess, we're like, leaving soon! Why can't anybody hurry up around here!"

"Clam down Misty" said Ash groggily. Misty whirled around and glared at him.

"Have you just gotten up!" she practically yelled at him.

"M-maybe..." he said almost meeping under her glare. Misty grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Have a shower and get dressed! I hope you're packed!" she said slamming the door in his face. Misty ran back to Rika only to find her still sitting cross-legged on the floor in between all her clothes, in deep decision.

"What's the matter?" she sighed.

"Oh I can't figure out what to take." Came Rika's distant response. Any ideas?" she said, acknowledging Misty's presence more.

"Anything that covers your body."

"Food?"

"Brock takes care of that, don't you worry"

"Sleeping gear?"

"A sleeping bag and a pillow."

"Pokémon?"

"The usual?"

"Alright then" she said and started throwing things into a pink backpack. Misty found Brock downstairs ready to go. Within 10 minutes and frequent bangs on the door, Ash was out of the shower and dressed. He threw hiss tuff into his backpack and (after much struggling) zipped it up. He marched downstairs triumphantly throwing his bag down before misty.

"Finished!" he beamed at her.

"Good, now all we need is Rika…" And, as if it were her queue, Rika came prancing down the stairs ready to go.

"Let's go!"

"See ya guys, have fun!" said Lara, waving the group off. Half way down the driveway they stopped.

"I swear we're missing something…."

"…or SOMEONE!" came May's angry voice.

"Oh crap…we forgot you! Sorry May!" said Ash staying away from her.

"Where were you?" question Brock.

"I was out here, going for a walk…" Ash started laughing but quickly turned it into a cough.

"Change of subject!" yelled Rika. "The weather's good isn't it?" she said loudly.

"It sure is Rika" said Misty playing along. In no time, forgetting May was forgotten and Brocks face was in a map again.

"Where are we going first?"

"First stop is…Celadon City." He said.

"Let me look at that" said Rika peering over his shoulder. "Hey….we're practically next to Pallet Town, Why don't we just got through here?" she pointed to the dense forest between Viridian City and Pewter City.

"Because you can get easily lost in there, and it's also a lot of wild Pokémon's territory, they stay away from the path that goes through there, so we can go from city to city. That's why" stated Ash.

"Oh…" said Rika withdrawing her finger from the map. "So we have to go through Celadon City…"

"And Saffron City, then Cerulean City where Misty can drop off and visit her sisters, then we can quickly bypass Mt. Moon and visit Brock's family in Pewter City, then through the forest to Viridian City and then we're practically at Pallet Town." Came Brocks response slowly as he mapped it out for them all.

"Stink one…" said Rika. The there was a scream.

"MY BACKPACK IS MOVING!" yelled Ash running around in circles. Trying to frantically get it off him. He threw it on the ground while the group stood watching, trying not to laugh. Ash stared at it and saw a small black nose trying to push the zips open. Followed by small yellow hands Ash was soon charred and frying fro a lightning bolt from none other than…Pikachu!

"Pi Pikachu Pika Pika, CHU!" which, roughly translated, was "You stuffed me in a BACKPACK!"

"Oh…sorry Pikachu"

"Pika" …which was something along the lines of "It's okay" or "Whatever!"

"Pi Pikachu!" came another cry as Rika's bag popped open and another small, yellow, lightning mouse popped out.

"Hey another Pikachu!" said May.

"Raichu!" A Poké ball burst open, followed shortly by another.

"Pi Chu!"

"Aw and a Raichu and Pichu!" said Ash. "I remember them! You almost bet Xavier with them"

"Almost…" she said bitterly.

"Yeah you'll get him next time, we all will."

"Can't wait." She said. "Anyway, these are my Pokémon, Pika" she pointed to the Pikachu with a pink ribbon around it's neck. "And Chibi Pika…she's on my head." The small Pichu sat lopsided on top of her hair. "And Chibi Chibi Pika." The plump little Raichu did a dance, glad to be included. "They're my three Pika's, I love em' to bits. The go with me everywhere and generally like to be out of their Poké Balls…."

"Chu, Pika, Pikachu!" ….."Or a Backpack!" The group laughed as the walked on.

"Hey, I think I can see Celadon City in the distance!" said Misty peering towards the city scape visible.

"Yeah, it is!" said May.

"Then let's go!" said Brock. Ash and Rika caught up with the rest of them and continued on the road to Celadon City.

Sorry that's short…I've recently gone back to school (and my foot is dead….TT) and I'm in my second-to-last year in High School, so I gotta work hard

…

Pfft, yeah right! I'll try to update more frequently….I forgot that you've gotta update when people actually like your story :P Anyway, so if I don't update for a while, blame it on school! Evil School! So yeah. Rock on :D Sorry if anything is mispelled. Tell me if it is.

Pika Pika Rika!


	4. Celadon City

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (Sadly) so don't sue me! (Pretty Please?)

Claimer: I own (Well I am) Pika Pika Rika, "The Pika Trio", Pika, Chibi Pika & Chibi Chibi Pika. Want to use her as a random in your fic? Ask my permission first. Terms and Conditions apply...nah, just jokes :D all ya have to do it put a disclaimer for her and a copyright for me.

-Chapter Four: Celadon City-

"This sucks"

"Shut up Ash"

"But it suuuuucks"

"Oh bitch bitch moan moan"

"SUUUUUUUUUUCKS"

"Your face sucks, now shut up"

Ash dived down onto the plushie sofa. Getting a face full of pink fluff. The girls had reached Celadon city and had decided the famous Poké-Boutique was the best place to visit first. Of course, the shop's main purpose was to dress girls and their pokémon alike. Ash wasn't really all that interested.

"AHHH Piiii Chu! I've found the cutest neck band for you!" Rang Rika's voice as she ran across the boutique's floor. Ash looked up and spewed out a mouthful of pink fluff. Brock sat there quite contently, with his nose in the map. Ash turned around and stared out the window. Since they had arrived a large group of people had been gathered, yelling and cheering and laughing and eating and watching something. Ash had decided this was far more interesting, but girls are girls and if he didn't want his butt kicked by Misty, he had to stay put. Misty wasn't all that interested in dressing alike to her Pokémon, she was a little more tomboyish than Ash had remembered, but she said Rika and May were having a ball, so he had to stay put. Quite suddenly, a tower of flames burst up in the middle of the crowd. A few people screamed and ran away, most backed off a bit. Ash recognised that attack instantly. As did Rika who had happened to see it. She took off, asking may to look after her Pika Trio. Ash followed and dragged Misty along, while Brock was too involved in the map to notice anything. The three reached the crowd and easily pushed their way to the front. A young boy and his very, very small Evee were facing an older boy with a very, very large Rapidash. The older boy had sharp red eyes and rather messy black hair, Xavier.

"I knew it" said Ash. "That attack was easily recognisable"

"Tell me about it!" said Rika, outraged.

"I wonder what Xavier is doing here in Celadon City..?" said Misty. "He comes from the Jhoto region"

"He's being an asshole, that's what he's doing" said Rika through gritted teeth, fingering a poké ball. The small mousey brown boy was begging with Xavier to let him resign from the match, his Evee was hurt and he couldn't afford medical bills to that extent. Xavier just laughed and ordered his Rapidash to attack.

"Rapidash Go!"

Rika's ball opened and let out a smaller, more feminine Rapidash which blocked the attack.

"This match is now over!" she yelled walking out into the middle of the boys. Ash and Misty ran over to the young boy and collected his Evee.

"I'll take him to the medical centre Ash, you stay here with Rika." Misty led the boy away gently, cradling his Evee in her arms. Ash turned on his heel and marched over to Xavier, who was sauntering his way across to Rika.

"My my my, Rika. Long time no see kitten" he purred into her ear, while circling her.

"Back off Xavier" snapped Ash "And pick on someone your own size for a change."

"Hmm, like Rika?" he suggested, eyeing her and licking his lips.

"Xavier, you're such a sleaze! Now go away and stop picking on little kids!" said Rika, glaring at him.  
"Ah, Rika, I'd love to pick on you…"

"Rarrgh. Forget this Ash, let's move on. I have better things to do."

"Pity pity. Rika you're such a waste, such a beautiful girl should be pleasant and soft-tongued."

"Piss off Xavier!" said Ash and Rika at the same time. They both marched back to the Poké-Boutique. Ash ranting about how much of an ass Xavier was. Rika agreed keeping a cool face, but man was her heart racing. Xavier WAS an ass, but he was an extremely hot and talented one. One who had some sort of favoritism going on with her. Xavier had once made an advance on Misty, but couldn't walk for a few days afterwards, so he gave up there…the pain between the legs was too much for him. Ask and Rika collected May and Brock and filled them in on the way to the Medical centre. They found Misty with the young boy sitting beside his battered Evee in an incubator. Misty handled all the paperwork for the gym her 3 older sisters and herself ran, including the finances, so she managed to take it out of medical bills for the Cerulean City Gym. Which wasn't a big deal. Eric, the young boy, said he thought that by battling Xavier he would gain experience, little did he know Xavier was just looking for easy prey. If someone he battled couldn't afford the medical bills he racked up for them in battle, he would offer to pay for them, but in return asked for their strongest Pokémon in return. What an ass. Again. He really was.

The group decided with Eric's bill paid for everything he'd need for his Evee, they'd move on to the next city. At their rate of walking speed (well theirs plus Ash being dragged along by the ear by Misty) they could reach Saffron City by nightfall. And so they set off!


	5. Saffron City Part 01

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (Sadly) so don't sue me! (Pretty Please?)

Claimer: I own (Well I am) Pika Pika Rika, "The Pika Trio", Pika, Chibi Pika & Chibi Chibi Pika. Want to use her as a random in your fic? Ask my permission first. Terms and Conditions apply...nah, just jokes :D all ya have to do it put a disclaimer for her and a copyright for me.

-Chapter Five: Saffron City Part 01-

The group slowly trudged into Saffron City. Ash with his messy black hair all over his tanned face. He had long since ditched his beloved cap, he'd left it in his room at his mother's place. He loved the old thing, but it was a little too...young for him now. Ash was 16 and like every teenager he was lazy. And also obsessed, with a girl. He turned his bleary eyes over to his far right. Misty was walking next to Rika who had done a fanstastic job of pushing between them. Misty had grown taller, not by much but she was tall enough to start with. She'd also stopped tying her hair in the ridiculous side ponytail, which Ash had always thought stuck out dangerously. Misty had let it grow long, but according to Rika, chopped it off every so often, much to Rika's dismay.

"I can't believe you cut it. I'd kill to be able to grow my hair that long!"

"Rika, it gets in the way like you won't believe." Misty ran her fingers through her red, shoulder length hair, she had cut it a few days before meeting Ash again.

"Ahhhh...I still think your crazy"

Ash groaned. Girls never talked about anything intresting. Brock, with his nose in the map wasn't intresting at all and May..well, she was simple enough to play with the pokemon. Ash let out a rather large audible sigh.

"Rika...it just gets TOO long, you know?"

"Heck NO I don't know. I'd still kill to have...babble babble

...silence

giggles

Ash again, let out a large, audible sigh. Still nothing.

"GAAAAHHHH. You people are SO boring!"

"Ash has gone mental"

"Maybe he's getting cabin fever?"

"But we're not in a cabin..." said May

"We will be soon. I've booked us in at a Motel. There's some festival going on so I thought I'd be prepared."

"We could camp..? Couldn't we?"

"We'd get trampled by festival people!" cried May

Ash started contemplating how he could get away from this group, Suicide seemed too easy...but he'd not seen Misty in years  
The group continued on how it was (mainly Ash bored and figety) until they found their Motel at dusk.

"Cripes, this place is fancy" gawked Rika.

"Well, yeah. It's affordable" Said Brock. He walked through the doors to the big old house. It had once been a very rich old man's house, who had died and not left it to anyone and had no family. The Saffron City council had turned it into a nice Motel for travellers at a reasonable price and it was a great place to stay. The little lady at the counter smiled at them.

"Hi there. We have a room booked for Brock" he said politely, lowering the map.

"Ah yes. Here's the key. You're in..room 12. It's the fourth door on the right up the first flight of stiars." she smiled at them as they all thanked her and left.

"So there's a double bed and thats it..." said Ash. Unbeleivable. No wonder they could afford it. There was only a comfortable sleeping aparatus for 2 people.

"The girls are sharing the bed, cause it's bigger than a double and they'll all fit"

"And US?" translating into Ash-Speak for "And ME?"

"We'll crash on the floor in our sleeping bags." Ash stared at Brock and then crawled into the corner to have a mental breakdown.

Later on, cause they were all tired from having to drag Ash along, the whole group just crashed and went to sleep. As Brock had mention, May, Rika and Misty had fitted fine on the bed together. Ash slept on the floor next to Misty's side of the bed and Brock slung himself on the couch. Two Pikachu, one Raichu and Pichu had spread themselves over the room in random places. Pichi had nestled in with rika while a disgruntled Raichu hadn't fit in the bed with Rika and decided to curl up on Ash's face. The two pikachu had taken the arm chair and were hapily snoozing away. Life was good. Except for...

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EEEEE, WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Misty had woken up with a fright.

"OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"RAICHU! RAAAI!"

sizzle sizzle smoke

Ash was blackened.

"Oooooh...Ash I'm SO sorry." Said a groggy Rika with a Raichu attached to her. "Chibi Chibi Pika likes to sleep with someone and Chibi Pika must have taken her spot..and Chibi Chibi Pika found..you"

"Chibi Chibi Pika found my FACE is more like it."

"Nevermind." Misty waved it off yawning. "What time is it?"

"9:46" growled Ash.

"Oh Ash. You'll get over being grumpy won't you. You're no fun when your grumpy" Misty reached over the bed side and rustled his hair.

"I'm not grumpy" he mumbled

"Hehehe...sure sure" she flicked him in the head. "Someone wake up May and Brock. I wanna go see this festival!" Misty sprung out of bed. "Maybe you can win me a prize Ash" she winked at him and pranced off into the bathroom. Ash smiled to himself. Of course he was gonna win her a prize.

"Pah. Sleeeeeeeeeeep." and Rika flopped back on the bed.

-End Part 01-

Pi Pikachu!


End file.
